Forum:2018-07-11 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Wrong tail on speech balloon in panel 2 reported. (Update: and fixed!) And, it's now quite clear, not that we weren't sure already, that she has something up her sleeve. Bkharvey (talk) 06:22, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : Oops another typo: In panel 4, Trelawney spells her name wrong. Bkharvey (talk) 17:46, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm amused by the "It's Coming Home" on the stone plinth or whatever in panel 2. We'll see in a few hours whether or not England indeed advances to the World Cup Final, or if they go home without it. -- Martin The Mess (talk) 07:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : Oh, is that what that's about! Thank you. Bkharvey (talk) 17:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :: Yeah, but Croatia just beat England 2-1 to knock England out of the World Cup. Croatia advances to face France in the Final on Sunday. So the only thing coming home is one deeply disappointed England team. -- Martin The Mess (talk) 20:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I liked the Landfood restaurant. And Ms. Thorpe can't seem to decide exactly how much eye-shadow she has on. :-) --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:48, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::The trash can eats trash. Neat. Tidy. Carnivorous. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:54, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Can we take it that that green head sticking out of the trash can is derived from Oscar the Grouch? Bkharvey (talk) 17:54, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. That's not fuzzy enough, and looks like a feral monster with teeth. Oscar is mindful, not so dentally endowed, and isn't feral, but merely... grouchy. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:21, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::They're not the same, but, you know, Londinium is clearly based on London, even though the latter isn't underwater. Lots of pointy teeth are a GG staple; if this monster otherwise looked like Oscar you wouldn't boggle at the teeth. I grant you the non-fuzziness -- I sort of wondered if the Foglios were bending over backward to avoid a trademark infringement lawsuit. Bkharvey (talk) 06:42, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::: Londinium is the Roman name for for the settlement which, eventually, became the City of London. IanAH (talk) 16:40, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :: How much eyeshadow? It looks to me as if it always goes from her eyebrows to her eyelashes. Bkharvey (talk) 18:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) This museum promises to be a Hoot. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 13:08, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : Did I miss seeing an owl? Bkharvey (talk) 18:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) I hope that strange expression on Gil's face in the last panel means he's starting to understand that this isn't "a pretty mademoiselle asking you to step out with her." P.S.: You know Trelawney's up to something when she closes her eyes. Bkharvey (talk) 17:41, July 11, 2018 (UTC) : The second panel has him Klausing a bit too. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:27, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Shouldn't we be guessing about what Trelawney wants to show Gil? Something about Time? Something about mind control? One third of the Vespiary Squad? Bkharvey (talk) 18:02, July 11, 2018 (UTC) P.S. "All access" sounds like what you'd see on a backstage pass at a rock show, not like a security clearance. Bkharvey (talk) 23:13, July 11, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Trelawney is clearly of south Asian descent. Thinking about her batting her eyes at Gil suddenly reminds me of Mata Hari, who (says Wikipedia) was actually Dutch, but pretended to be from Java in her striptease act. She is of course famous for being a spy during WW I, although Wikipedia suggests that she was light on actual spying and heavy on common gossip. But anyway, I'm wondering if she was a model for Trelawney. Bkharvey (talk) 23:26, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Art note: The choice to present the third panel at a 45° angle is interesting. When a scene has a long monologue and no real action, I would more expect to see a vertical border separating a tall, skinny panel 3 from a stack of panel 4 above panel 5. The arrangement they chose lets them fit more of the characters' upper bodies, compared with a landscape-format, upright version. But the portrait-format version would fit their entire bodies, at the cost of leaving out the wide front wall of the building. Bkharvey (talk) 07:35, July 12, 2018 (UTC) That museum corridor---it is a watertight bulkhead, obviously. If the Dome flooded, water would not reach what was stored there. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:03, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Monster Snails! https://www.nytimes.com/2018/07/11/science/snail-metamorphosis.html